PROJECT SUMMARY iDAPT Implementation and Informatics - Developing Adaptable Processes and Technologies for Cancer Control is a developing center with an emerging theme on the use of technologies to support rapid cycle and real time deployment and testing of implementation processes and adaptations within cancer control. The Administrative Core will manage the Center, ensure that iDAPT is engaged with ?real world? clinical partners, patients, and families, is well-networked with the Implementation Science Centers in Cancer Control consortium, and engage in a comprehensive evaluation of Center activities and milestones. The Research Program will include an Implementation Studies Unit with an initial 2-year pilot study using adaptable technology to enhance shared decision-making in survivorship care planning for survivors of breast cancer. The Research Program also includes a Methods Unit with an initial innovation pilot study to test the feasibility of natural language processing to measure communication patterns pre-implementation and to monitor implementation fidelity of programs designed to enhance within-team and clinical team-to-patient electronic communication. The Research Program is expected to complete 8 to 10 pilot studies. In order to foster research aligned with iDAPT?s theme, we will build and sustain iDAPT?s Implementation Laboratory which incorporates capacity building and infrastructure for testing the use of technologies to support rapid cycle and real time deployment of implementation processes and adaptations within cancer control. The laboratory includes primary care and oncology clinics in our local ?Hubs? in southern Appalachia (North Carolina) and the northeast (Massachusetts) and ?Spokes? including over 900 community-based oncology clinics in the NCIs National Community Oncology Research Program and nationwide Veteran?s Administration clinics. iDAPTs leadership is a multi-disciplinary team of experts with extensive experience in cancer-focused implementation science, behavioral science, computer engineering and computer science, clinical informatics, formative qualitative methods, epidemiology, and biostatistics. The iDAPT Developing Center will be considered successful if we achieve the following outcomes: (1) a robust, collaborative Implementation Laboratory with partners who are knowledgeable and experienced with implementation science in cancer control; (2) completion of 8 to 10 pilot projects related to iDAPTs emerging theme; (3) pilot grantees and lab partners are prepared to lead investigator initiated studies as a result of capacity building and pilot grant experiences; (4) junior faculty and underrepresented persons are engaged in all Center activities; (5) The field of implementation science in cancer control is advanced aligned within iDAPT?s emerging theme; and (6) iDAPT is part of a new network of ISCCCs who collectively build the field of implementation science in cancer control.